


Kindred Spirit

by AntarcticBird



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 04:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2759972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntarcticBird/pseuds/AntarcticBird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anyone can be best friends. But we're like, <i>super</i>-best friends</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kindred Spirit

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [klaineadvent](http://klaineadvent.tumblr.com/) (Day 11: Kindred) on tumblr. I'm sorry. But The Boys growing up as best friends is my ultimate weakness. And also this week has *sucked* in a way that's just not funny, so I'm just going to throw cute and fluffy things out into the void until there's nothing left but puppies and rainbows, okay?

The first day of school Blaine wakes up early, too excited to sleep any longer. He's been waiting for this _forever_ and today is the day, _finally_ , he feels so grown up and proud and even Cooper won't be able to call him a baby anymore. He's in first grade now. First grade is going to be the best _ever_.

He gets up and starts getting dressed, the clothes he picked out all by himself already laid out on the chair by his desk. He even got a special new bow tie for the occasion. His mom had tried talking him into buying new pants instead, but starting first grade is too big an event for just new _pants_. And the bow tie has little birds on it. He loves it.

He's almost too excited to eat breakfast but in the end he manages a bit of cereal and a glass of juice, and then his dad hugs him and his mom takes his hand and he follows her out to the car, his shiny new backpack clutched tightly to his chest. He can't stop bouncing and grinning, he's so _happy_.

**

First grade is … different than he expected. It's really, really a lot different and he's not sure he likes it that much at all.

He's the smallest one in his class, in the whole school from the looks of it, and no one will talk to him and he's scared to just go up to any of them because it looks like they all know each other already. And then a boy twice his size with a wide grin and a sweater that has little elephants on it points and laughs at his bow tie and says something mean and everyone laughs along with him, and Blaine feels his eyes sting as he walks away; he just wants to go home.

Things improve a little as the morning goes on – they have to draw pictures of their summer while the teacher goes around the room and he works quietly and without looking up, he knows how to do this.

But then they have to go sit in a circle on the other side of the room so they can talk about the rules and hear a story, and he gets scared again; what if no one wants to sit next to him?

He walks over slowly while other kids push past him to sit down, makes a slow circle around the rug looking for a spot that seems safe.

There's a boy sitting a little apart from the others, and he's quiet and still but he doesn't look scared like Blaine. Blaine notices him because his shirt doesn't have superheroes or cartoon figures on it and because, as Blaine approaches slowly, he lifts his head and his eyes are kind and he doesn't laugh at him.

Blaine takes a deep breath and carefully sits down next to him, heart beating fast in his chest as he tries a small smile.

The boy smiles back.

“Hi,” Blaine says, quietly.

“I really like your bow tie,” the boy says, and Blaine feels his smile go wider.

“Thank you,” he says, and suddenly he's not so scared anymore. “I'm Blaine.”

“I'm Kurt,” the boy says, and Blaine scoots a little closer to him on the colorful rug. He's pretty sure he just made his first friend.

A little later they have to pair up to go and take a tour of the school and Blaine snatches up Kurt's hand immediately and clings to it before anyone else can steal his new friend away from him and leave him on his own again.

Kurt just smiles at him and lets him hold his hand and slowly Blaine can feel his excitement from this morning returning to him. First grade, once you get used to it and forget being scared, is actually pretty great.

**

“How was your first day?” his dad asks as they all sit down to dinner.

“I made a friend!” Blaine beams at him. “His name is Kurt and he said he likes my bow tie. And his dad owns a garage. And he does ballet, can I do ballet too? I think it sounds really fun! And then we all had to do drawings of our summer and Kurt's was the best, he's really good at drawing! And then someone said I was too short to be allowed in first grade, but Kurt gave me all the grapes from his lunch box to make me feel better and I did feel better.”

“Kurt sounds really nice,” his mom says.

Blaine nods earnestly, feeling so _happy_. “He's my _best_ friend,” he tells his family.

**

When he arrives at school the next day, Kurt is already waiting for him, smiling and waving as soon as he sees him.

Blaine jumps up and down and grins and waves back, and as soon as he's close enough Kurt takes his hand and together they walk inside.

Turns out, with a friend by his side, first grade is exactly as awesome as Blaine had known it would be. He likes his teacher and the classes are fun and he even makes a few more friends, Tina and Mike and Sam are really nice and Kurt's friend Rachel is okay, even if she scares him a bit sometimes.

But Kurt remains his best friend of all of them because they're over at each other's houses all the time and Kurt teaches him to dance so that Cooper won't make fun of him anymore and Kurt loves just sitting in Blaine's room building the biggest and prettiest houses out of Lego and Kurt has also just started piano lessons and they spend hours teaching each other the simple melodies they've learned so far.

Blaine loves his new best friend. Having a best friend is wonderful. Having his best friend be someone as amazing as Kurt is the greatest thing in the world.

**

They sit in Blaine's living room drinking hot chocolate and Blaine looks up when Kurt giggles at him.

“What?”

“You got a beard,” Kurt says, pointing at Blaine's upper lip. “From the milk.”

Blaine grins and wipes at his mouth with the back of his hand. “Do you want me to ask mom if we can have cookies?”

Kurt's eyes widen and he looks delighted. “Yes, please! Do you still have the marshmallow ones?”

Blaine nods. “Of course! They're my favorite!”

“Mine too,” Kurt says, and he looks happy about it.

Blaine is happy too. Having a best friend is already awesome, but having a best friend who likes everything he likes too is even better. “I like that we like the same things,” he tells Kurt.

Kurt takes another sip of his hot chocolate and shrugs. “It's because we're best friends.”

Blaine looks at him thoughtfully and thinks of something his mom had said the other day. “My mom says it's because we're ...” he tilts his head and narrows his eyes and thinks very hard, trying to remember the words. “...kindred spirits?” he finally tries, and it sounds right. “She says that's why I like you.”

Kurt frowns. “What does that mean?”

Blaine lifts his shoulders and shakes his head. “I'm not sure. She said it's something about sharing stuff and liking a lot of the same things.”

“Oh.” Kurt nods, looking pleased. “Then I guess that's right.”

“Yeah.”

“It does sound like best friends,” Kurt says.

“I think it sounds better than best friends,” Blaine points out. “Anyone can be best friends. But we're like, _super_ -best friends.”

Kurt's face lights up as he looks at Blaine and his smile makes Blaine smile. “Okay. I like that!”

Blaine laughs and bounces a little in his seat; having a kindred spirit is _exciting_. “Awesome!”

“Did you say there were cookies?” Kurt asks, and puts down his empty cup on the table.

“Yes!” Blaine jumps up off the couch and turns to run off to find his mom, but then he turns back and throws his arms around Kurt in a quick, enthusiastic hug, because they're the _very best friends_ in the world and Kurt deserves hugs and cookies and all the hot chocolate he wants, Blaine is so, so glad that they're friends.

“Careful,” Kurt laughs, arms pinned to his sides by Blaine's hug.

“I'll be right back,” Blaine promises, and speeds off to find his mom and ask for Kurt's favorite cookies. _Their_ favorite cookies.

He likes having a friend who gets how awesome marshmallow cookies are, a friend who loves bow ties and piano and who doesn't laugh when Blaine dances along to some song on the radio because he's already dancing too.

He likes all of his new friends, but he likes Kurt the most. He's still not _entirely_ sure what 'kindred spirit' means, but he does know his mom was right about something: Kurt is special. And Blaine will make sure they stay best friends for the rest of forever.


End file.
